


English lessons

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Professor!Changkyun, Romance, Smut, Student!Kihyun, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Kihyun likes his English teacher and wants to spend some quality time with him.





	English lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with the idea and Idk if it's good xD  
> It's sex anyway :P  
> Hahaha  
> I hope you enjoy ^^ it's a little long...

"I think I'm in love, Hakyeon-ah" Kihyun said, sighing at the sight of his sexy English teacher. He knew it was very wrong to fall for one of their professors but he couldn't help it. Im Changkyun was young and handsome; two qualities that made Kihyun's rational part stop working. His best friend Cha Hakyeon had an older boyfriend named Wonshik and he wanted to follow his example. Kihyun wasn't a kid anymore; he had 3 boyfriends already and, at his eighteen years, he wanted something a little more risky.

"He's our teacher, Kihyun-ah" his best friend rolled his eyes but Kihyun kept on staring at his professor, completely forgetting about the homework he had to do and ignoring Hakyeon's words. His crush kept on writing on the board and the brunette student couldn't look away from that manly back. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a soft looking black sweater, and Kihyun wanted to stand up and hug him. __'That must be incredibly soft'__  he thought, trying not to drool when he turned around to count the students. Apparently, he was planning a group activity and that wasn't good considering he made them prepare oral presentations. Kihyun wasn't paying attention to anything until his best friend slapped his nape, bringing him back to reality.

"I was talking to you! Stop looking at his dick, he'll find out" Hakyeon rolled his eyes at the brunette. Kihyun had a bad habit of staring at his crotch but he wasn’t doing it at that moment. "Anyway, I was asking you if you wanted to work with Kyungsoo today since he's good in English" Hakyeon had a good point though Kihyun hated Chanyeol - the guy Kyungsoo always hanged out with - and he preferred to work with other people, even if they weren't that good in English. "Professor Changkyun wants us to make groups of four and I know you don't like Chanyeol but I don't want a low score" he whined and Kihyun decided to accept.

"You ask them, I don't want to talk to Chanyeol" the brunette followed Hakyeon closely. "I'm serious, I won't say a single word to him" he added, automatically changing his expression to a bright smile when they reached Kyungsoo's seat.

"Yes, you can work with us. Bring your seats here because I'm not planning to move" Kyungsoo quickly said, not lifting his gaze from his notebook. Kihyun thanked him and the both of them went to grab their desks.

"He's scary" Kihyun whispered, making Hakyeon laugh.

"Yeah, but he's really good in English" they chuckled at those words and shut up when they were close to Kyungsoo. "Let's work! We don't have much time" Hakyeon spoke in a loud voice and Chanyeol laughed. Kihyun knew he would start joking in a few seconds and he hated his best friend for having such a nice attitude towards him. __'So annoying'__  the brunette sighed after receiving a slight slap on his neck from Chanyeol's side. __'Control yourself, Kihyun, your reputation cannot be ruined'__  he kept on thinking, trying hard to ignore the student next to him. Changkyun couldn’t see him punching one of his classmates, that would be a bad thing.

After Kyungsoo read the text they had to work with, their professor started checking on every group to make sure everything was okay. Kihyun's attention was back on him and he got anxious because he was getting closer to them. Once Professor Im reached their desks, he placed his palm on Kihyun's armrest, making his heart race. "Do you have any doubts?" he asked in his deep, sexy voice. He was very close to the brunette's ear and it was already melting. The four students shook their heads in response. "Don't let Kyungsoo do everything, okay?" they shook their heads once again and Changkyun chuckled. "I'll be watching you" he combed his black hair lightly and started walking back to his desk. Before sitting, he spoke again, calling the group's attention. "Chanyeol, lower your voice" he said and Kihyun tried not to smile too wide because he didn't want Chanyeol to notice his happiness.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized and the elder told him it was fine. He didn’t do it on purpose so their professor couldn’t get mad at him - he rarely got mad though; he was a quiet person most of the time and Kihyun wanted to know more about him -. They didn't take long with their presentation and Changkyun gave them a good score before class ended. Hakyeon was happy they did well but Kihyun’s happiness was caused by another thing: his professor's hand on his desk.

"Hakyeon-ah" the brunette called while they walked through the school corridors. "Do you think Sexykyun would tutor me if I fail my exams?" he asked, making the other laugh at the nickname - he called him that since he saw him for the first time and Hakyeon found it hilarious -.

"I'm sure he will but you would be really stupid if you did something like that" his friend replied. "You aren't serious, right? Tell me it was just a joke, Yoo Kihyun" he added and Kihyun giggled.

"It wasn't, I really want to see him more often. He'll surely like me if he gets to know me better" Kihyun winked at Hakyeon.

"You are crazy! He's our teacher, Kihyun!" he kind of yelled and the brunette covered his mouth.

"So what? He must be 23 or something, your boyfriend is already 26 and no one said anything to you" he explained his reasons, even if he knew it was wrong because they could fire Changkyun if they found out - or maybe arrest him?- but he seriously liked him and wanted to know him better.

"My boyfriend isn't my teacher!" Hakyeon said and he was completely right. “What are you planning to do? Go there and suck him?” Kihyun stayed silent, thinking it was a good idea; he could suck him under his desk. “Oh my God! I was joking, Kihyun!” his friend was getting annoyed. “Don’t do something like that” he begged. “What if he isn’t gay?” he asked.

"Shush! You'll see, everything will be fine" Kihyun covered the other's mouth to then keep on walking. “I promise I won’t suck him” the brunette chuckled. “But don’t tell me it doesn’t look tempting” he winked.

“You are a whore” Hakyeon shook his head in disapproval and they shut up, heading to the cafeteria.

 

 

 

“Kihyun, come here for a second” it was almost the end of the first semester and he finally achieved what he wanted. His English teacher was calling him after he handed all the students their exams and Kihyun tried not to smile while he walked up front. Hakyeon had already rolled his eyes a thousand times and he was sure he did it again at that instant. The latter didn’t agree with him and Wonshik either. His best friend’s boyfriend was really mature but Kihyun couldn’t be like that when he was an 18 year old teenager with powerful hormones.

“Yes, sir” the brunette said when he reached his destiny. Changkyun motioned for him to sit down and he gladly complied. He was smiling internally and showing his best concerned expression on the outside. He had to pretend he was worried for the plan to work and he wouldn’t mess up so quickly. His parents scolded him twice already and he had to show them he’d make a big effort to study more.

“Kihyun, you failed your exam again” he placed the object in front of him and showed him the shitty score he got. __‘65, I’m really good at failing’__  he thought. He wasn’t stupid, he was failing with a decent score not to fail the entire subject. He could recover easily from that but he clearly ‘needed’ a tutor. “Are you okay?” Kihyun nodded when he heard his professor’s deep voice whispering the question. Changkyun didn’t want the other students to listen and he looked cute getting worried. “Why don’t you ask me if you don’t understand?” the elder was really close to him and he couldn’t help to stare at his gorgeous eyes. They didn’t talk often so it was weird to have him like that. Changkyun rarely called anyone to sit near him because he did almost every activity standing in front of the classroom.

“It’s just” Kihyun finally decided to answer. It would be embarrassing if he forgot to reply in front of his crush; he would surely find out about his ~~not so~~ secret love. “I think I understand when you explain but... this proves I don’t” he lied. He understood everything perfectly and he had a good pronunciation - those were Changkyun’s words, not his -.

“You have silly mistakes” his English teacher spoke, showing him with his red pen. “Look here” he kept on going. “You had to use past tense here and you used present tense” Changkyun lifted his gaze to look at him. “You didn’t pay attention” Kihyun apologized at that. “I’m not scolding you, I just want you to pay more attention because you know the exercises, you are just distracted” he was speaking in a low tone, a gentle one.

“I admit I was distracted there but... I need a tutor because I think I understand but then I fail every time” Kihyun started panicking inside because he didn’t expect his professor to say something like that.

“Okay, you can get a tutor” Changkyun smiled toothlessly. “I’ll tell Kyungsoo, he wanted extra credit” he added and the younger panicked again. __‘Damn it’__  he thought and impulsively reached for his teacher’s hand. He let go of it quickly, feeling extremely embarrassed. “Y-you don’t want Kyungsoo?” the elder seemed confused and Kihyun couldn’t blame him. Hakyeon and him always hanged out with Kyungsoo, the shorter boy was a good person - even if he was scary sometimes -.

“He doesn’t like me” Kihyun answered the first thing that came to his mind.

“But... you work together a lot” Changkyun frowned. “Fine, not Kyungsoo” he brushed his index finger through his chin while thinking.

“Professor Im” Kihyun softly said, earning his crush’s full attention. “Could you tutor me?” he shamelessly asked. “I understand better when you explain things to me and I really need conversation practice” he finally let out the air he was holding in his lungs. “Please? I’ll try my best” he promised and Changkyun sighed.

“Okay, I’ll do it” the elder flashed him a tender smile and his heart raced. “Can you stay after school? I can ask for an empty classroom” he said and Kihyun nodded, not able to hide his happiness anymore. __‘I did it!’__  he thought, returning to his seat when his professor told him to.

“I did it, Hakyeon-ah!” Kihyun whispered in his best friend’s ear and saw him rolling his eyes once again.

 

 

 

Kihyun knocked on the classroom’s semi-closed door and pushed it open slowly. Im Changkyun was there, concentrating on some book and failing to notice his presence. The student cleared his throat a little too loud though there was no response. His professor seemed to have a strong concentration so he decided it would be better to speak. “Hum... Professor Im” he called and Changkyun lifted his gaze, apologizing a thousand times.

“I’m sorry! I was trying to understand something” he explained. “Never mind” he added and motioned for him to sit down. It was weird to be in an empty classroom at that hour. Kihyun was glad it was summer because he didn’t know if he’d be able to survive in those corridors at night. In summer, the days were longer so it was still bright at 6pm. “Okay” Changkyun stretched his back before placing his English book on the desk. “We will start with some exercises” he said, showing Kihyun what he had to do. “If you have any doubts, please ask” the elder smiled toothlessly, taking his student’s breath away. “Are you hungry? I have cookies” Changkyun offered and the brunette couldn’t deny the food. He was starving so he took one cookie from the bag and bowed lightly to thank him.

Kihyun wanted to ask so many things, but not about English. He wished to know how old his teacher truly was, he wished to know what was his favorite food, he wanted to know everything about him. Changkyun was interesting and the younger’s attention was instantly on him. Kihyun remembered the day he saw his English professor for the first time - a year ago -. He fell instantly for him and it was even worse when he spoke English in that deep voice.

Even if he was dying to ask, he stayed quiet. Kihyun made sure he had some mistakes on the exercises and showed them to his professor, waiting for his explanation. Changkyun gently spoke, showing him each mistake and making examples for him to understand better. It was cute and sexy at the same time and the student hoped he didn’t have a heart attack due all the emotions he was feeling at that moment.

Changkyun made sure to keep it simple; he explained everything in Korean to then make him answer in English and Kihyun couldn’t complain. He told his professor he didn’t understand, it was all his fault he couldn’t hear his crush’s English accent. “Sir” he hesitantly interrupted Changkyun’s words. “Maybe you should speak English so I get used to it... I think I can understand when you talk” he faked innocence with his soft, angelical face.

“Oh, okay” the elder grinned. “I thought it would be better to start in Korean” he confessed. “But I can speak English, no problem” he assured and started explaining in English. __‘Yes!’__  Kihyun was happy he achieved his objective and he kept on hearing that low, manly voice.

 

“Well, I guess it’s all for today” Changkyun said, standing up to organize his things after two hours of studying. Kihyun was really tired but everything was worth it because he got to spend time with the person he liked the most. “Good job, Kihyun” the elder smiled at him. “You improved a lot today and I believe you won’t need this for long” he added and Kihyun tried not to show his disappointment. He needed to fail more if he wanted to keep on having his sexy tutor. “Are you leaving?” Changkyun asked and the younger nodded. “Let’s walk together then” Kihyun grinned happily the moment his teacher turned around and followed him closely. The elder turned off the lights and walked slowly to wait for him.

“Professor Im” Kihyun couldn’t stop his words from coming out anymore. “How old are you? You seem young” he finally asked and his companion chuckled.

“I’m 24” Changkyun answered. __‘I told you, Cha Hakyeon!’__  he thought, celebrating in his mind. Kihyun liked his professor even more after knowing he was just 6 years older than him. Nothing could stop him from that moment.

“You are young” Kihyun chuckled and his teacher did the same thing to then stay silent. They walked through the dark corridors until they reached the gates and Changkyun turned to look at him.

“See you tomorrow, Kihyun” the elder bowed at him and he greeted back, even if he didn’t want to leave yet.

“Thank you for helping me, sir!” he enthusiastically said and Changkyun chuckled.

“It’s okay, I don’t think you need it but... if it helps you, I’m totally fine with it” the English teacher patted his shoulder. “Take care on your way home” those were his final words before he turned around and started walking to the bus stop. Kihyun cursed because he had to go the opposite way to return home but there was nothing he could do. He would have a lot of opportunities to seduce Changkyun.

 

 

 

“Let’s take a small break” his English teacher said after practicing for an entire hour non-stop. It had already been one month of lessons and Kihyun was still failing some exams on purpose. He had to keep the act for longer if he wished to go on with those classes and Changkyun seemed to be suspecting something by the way he looked at his student. “What do you like doing in your free time?” the elder surprised him with that question because he usually stayed quiet. It was understandable considering he didn’t want to have any kind of relationship with his students but Kihyun was really happy he decided to relax a bit.

“I like playing board games” the brunette answered with a pretty smile resting on his lips. “Hakyeon likes it too so we invite his boyfriend over and force him to play” Kihyun made his teacher laugh at that. “And we force my brother too” he added and saw Changkyun’s surprised expression.

“Is your bother older?” his professor seemed curious to know more about him and Kihyun tried not to show his enthusiasm that much. The latter nodded as an answer and Changkyun hummed. “Older brothers are always doing what we want” the black haired organized some papers while speaking. “Yeah, I’m the youngest brother too” he laughed evilly and Kihyun giggled. He couldn’t help to stare lovingly at Changkyun; he was hopelessly in love.

“Well, Hakyeon’s boyfriend is older than us” Kihyun told him. “He’s actually older than you” he confessed and suddenly remembered Hakyeon threatened him not to tell anyone about it. Hakyeon’s parents knew about Wonsik but they thought he was 20. __‘Fuck’__  he thought, even if he knew Changkyun wouldn’t say anything. “Don’t tell anyone! He’s going to kill me” the student begged and his teacher chuckled.

“Don’t tell anyone about what?” Changkyun pretended not to know anything about it and Kihyun smiled.

“Thank you, sir” the younger bowed slightly. “You are a cool teacher” he complimented to see the other’s reaction. Changkyun just frowned, shaking his head right after.

“I’m not cool” he said and Kihyun found out he didn’t like compliments at all. Maybe he should slowly gain his trust and then try something. “Oh and please call me hyung, I feel really old when you all call me sir” Changkyun made Kihyun’s happiness increase with those words. “Wait, we should be talking in English” he interrupted their little chat. “From today, we’ll be speaking English the whole lesson, even in our breaks” he ordered and Kihyun nodded. “Tell me more about your family” Changkyun said, using English. The student started telling him everything - using extra-emphasis to say ‘I’m single’ - and his professor kept on asking things until the break ended. They got back to work and Changkyun let him leave when the two hours went by; walking him to the gates but talking more this time.

 

When he arrived home, his mother was cooking his favorite food and he decided to call Hakyeon while he was waiting. His best friend needed to know about his little improvement. They spent almost half an hour talking and Hakyeon told him to be careful. He was right, it was risky, but Kihyun wasn’t a virgin anymore and he had older boyfriends in the past. The only problem was Changkyun was his professor but he’d graduate in a few more months so he wasn’t worried about that.

 _ _“You are right but... don’t get too many expectations”__ Hakyeon’s voice went out of the phone’s speaker. __“I support you but I just want you to be careful”__

“I know, thanks” Kihyun grinned toothlessly. “I have to go, see you tomorrow!” he ended the call and ran to the kitchen to eat his fried chicken.

 

 

 

After months of his extra-lessons from Changkyun, he passed all his tests and his pronunciation improved a lot - he had to stop pretending at some point because it wouldn’t be possible to be thaaat stupid -. His teacher was still tutoring him because he insisted he needed more conversation classes and he didn’t regret it. Changkyun treated him differently from the first time they met in that empty classroom and Kihyun was happy. Maybe Changkyun was only teaching him and had no other intentions with him but he wouldn’t give up. Kihyun couldn’t give up when he knew he was close; he just needed a little push. The brunette got to call him ‘hyung’ one month after they started and he was feeling more comfortable each day. Changkyun was smart and funny and Kihyun was falling deeper for him.

“Stop it, you are already drooling” Hakyeon interrupted his deep thoughts, grabbing a tissue from his backpack to clean Kihyun’s chin. The latter wasn’t drooling but his friend liked to annoy him with that. “I hope you get him to fuck you soon because you are growing needy” he joked and Kihyun chuckled.

“Challenge accepted” Kihyun rubbed his palms together while staring at his teacher. “Maybe I could do it today” he added and smiled when the bell rang. They had English in their last hour on Fridays and he couldn’t wait to have his tutoring class. “We’d been alone a lot, I could easily achieve it” he smiled arrogantly.

“Oh, he’s coming! I’ll pretend I’m not here” Hakyeon slapped his arm and turned around, organizing his stuff in silence. He was right, Changkyun walked in his direction and stopped in front of his desk, ready to say something.

“Kihyun-ah, I have to go early today” he combed his black hair slightly. Kihyun got sad after hearing those words but he told him it was fine. He couldn’t do anything about it, he had to face it. “I’m sorry” Changkyun apologized. “Do you want to have class tomorrow? I’m free in the morning” he asked and Kihyun’s world lightened up.

“Sure, hyung, I’m free too” he replied, pretending not to care too much.

“Okay, here’s my address” he placed a piece of paper on his desk. “I have an office where we can work” Kihyun saw Hakyeon winking at him and he did his best not to laugh. “I realized we didn’t practice reading that much... we’ll do that tomorrow” he explained. “See you” he waved his hand and Kihyun smiled at him, bowing lightly as a greeting.

“You’ll practice blow-jobs tomorrow” Hakyeon whispered in his ear and the brunette laughed evilly.

“I will” Kihyun giggled and the two students walked to the door.

 

 

 

Kihyun walked to Changkyun’s house that morning and he was starting to feel uneasy. What if his teacher rejected him completely? The elder didn’t seem like someone that would break the school rules and Kihyun was wondering if his idea was bad. “No, don’t back off” he told himself the moment he arrived his destiny. “He invited you to his apartment and it’s the perfect opportunity to fulfill your fantasies” he kept on talking to himself - he dreamed a thousand times with Changkyun but his dreams were innocent and cute... ~~yeah right~~  -. “What if this is the only chance you got?” he asked and his finger slowly reached for the doorbell. Changkyun didn’t even talk through the answering machine, he just opened the door for him. __‘I could have been a thief and he’s opening the door just like that’__  he thought, rolling his eyes at his professor’s behavior.

After being anxious inside the elevator for a few minutes, Kihyun found himself face to face with his crush. The latter was smiling and he bowed lightly before letting him in. The place was small and Kihyun knew he lived alone there. __‘Thank God’__  he thought, walking shyly around. Changkyun guided him to the kitchen and motioned for him to sit down. “What would you like to drink? I have coffee, tea” he placed his box full of different types of tea in front of his student. “I have coke too - in case you are a weird person that drinks coke in the morning -” he said and Kihyun laughed. “It isn’t my case” he faked innocence to then chuckle. “Don’t judge me, I only did it twice” he kept on talking and the brunette felt extremely comfortable. Changkyun had a special gift to make students feel comfortable. Do Kyungsoo was the living proof because he participated a lot in English class and he didn’t do it with other professors.

“It’s okay, I had energy drink every morning when I was 15 because I thought I looked cool” Kihyun confessed and made the black haired laugh. “Mm... I guess I’ll have coffee” he answered the first question and Changkyun nodded, warming up some water while looking for two cups in the white shelves. “Hyung, why didn’t you ask who it was? It’s dangerous” Kihyun looked like a mother scolding his son but he wanted to know the reason.

“Oh, it’s broken” Changkyun explained and the younger understood. “The doorman usually asks who it is and calls me but he’s not working today” he went on, pouring hot water in the cups to then hand one to Kihyun. “Do you want brownies? I bought them for you since I remembered you like sweets” the elder took a bag full of brownies and placed it on the tiny peninsula the kitchen had.

“Thank you, I really love these” Kihyun smiled, taking one when Changkyun opened the bag. “You don’t eat?” he asked when he noticed the black haired didn’t touch the brownies.

“I don’t really like sweets” his teacher said. “Let’s take this to my office so we can start” he grabbed his cup of coffee and the brownies to then guide Kihyun to the end of the hallway. The office had a desk and a wooden table with four chairs too. The brunette looked around and saw a board hanging from the wall. Kihyun realized Changkyun had other students outside from his school and he surely had no hidden intentions with him. “Come to my desk, we won’t need the board” the elder interrupted his thoughts and he followed him there. “Let’s start with something easy” Changkyun placed a piece of paper with different words written on it. “You have to write a story with all these words and then you’ll read it” the activity was pretty simple though Kihyun knew he always started with something simple and ended up with difficult ones. His head hurt every time Changkyun’s class ended.

Kihyun placed his pencil case on the wooden surface and grabbed his pencil to start writing whatever came to his mind. His professor stayed silent, already preparing the next task, and the brunette couldn’t stop thinking of how to seduce him. The casual clothes Changkyun was wearing at that moment drove Kihyun insane and he seriously wanted to do it. __‘It’s now or never’__  he thought and accidentally dropped his pencil. Changkyun lifted his gaze to then stare at him in confusion. “My pencil fell” he explained and, before the elder could move to help him pick it up, he quickly kneeled on the floor. Something called his attention down there and he suddenly had an amazing idea. He took courage and reached for Changkyun’s crotch with his palm, moving it slightly. It instantly hardened under his touch and he felt proud.

The elder didn’t react at first, getting extremely surprised at what he was doing. Kihyun knew at that instant he was the first student that had such a crazy idea but he couldn’t back off. Changkyun grabbed his wrist to stop him but Kihyun had his other hand. He repeated his actions and earned an almost inaudible moan from his teacher. His confidence was increasing with those reactions and he loved how surprised the other was. “K-Kihyun, what are you doing?” he asked but the younger didn’t answer. “This is w-wrong” he added in a weak attempt to stop the hand from moving. “I’m your- Ah! T-teacher” his words were interrupted when Kihyun unbuttoned his jeans and started stroking his member from under his soft boxers.

“Shh, just shut up and enjoy” the student whispered and Changkyun arched his back when Kihyun’s tongue licked his erection from the base to the tip. The younger knew he already got him the moment he felt fingers sliding through his brunette bangs to then grab onto them. Kihyun loved to tease so he barely brushed the hard cock with his wet muscle, leaving his companion extremely needy. He remembered Hakyeon’s words while doing it and he laughed inside, giving it one last lick to then take the tip in between his lips. Changkyun’s deep voice sounded even sexier when he let out those erotic pleasure sounds and Kihyun loved it.

The younger sucked eagerly, surrounding the head with his lips while his tongue moved around it. He let go from time to time with an obscene noise to lick it and then take it in his mouth again, without going to deep yet. Changkyun moaned when he finally deep-throated him, starting to bob his head after that. Kihyun wanted to make sure his teacher never forgot about his blow job so he hummed around it to send vibrations while increasing the speed of his movements. “F-fuck” Changkyun cursed in between his gasps and heavy breathing. Kihyun stared at him while sucking his cock and liked the way his eyes fought to stay open. The elder couldn’t achieve it in the end and closed them tightly, throwing his head back. “K-Kihyun” Changkyun weakly called his name. “S-stop, I’m c-coming” he said, pulling his hair softly to try stopping him.

“Just come” Kihyun let go of the length and saw the elder shaking his head. “Don’t worry, I like it” he smirked playfully before taking the member back into his mouth; not letting his companion say anything else. The brunette’s fingers circled the base to hold it in place and he went faster than before. He swallowed around the tip to send more pleasure to Changkyun and tried his best to take it deep; relaxing his throat to do it. Kihyun felt extremely proud; hearing the moans that left his professor’s lips made him confident and made his shyness fly away. With one last suck, Changkyun’s body jerked and he had a powerful orgasm in his mouth. Kihyun swallowed everything and let go, giving it one last lick.

“Oh my God, Kihyun” the English teacher tried to calm his breathing while Kihyun went upwards, finally coming out from under the desk. Changkyun surprised him when he grabbed his chin and kissed his lips hungrily. Kihyun’s heart raced at the touch of those soft lips on his own. He couldn’t believe everything was real; reality was surely better than his imagination. “That was amazing” Changkyun whispered in between their connected lips and Kihyun smiled at the kiss.

The student didn’t notice his teacher stood up until he felt slim arms hugging his waist tightly and slowly going down until his hands squeezed his butt gently. Kihyun’s member was already hard inside his annoying jeans and he couldn’t wait to break free. Changkyun moved the two forgotten cups of coffee to the side - not breaking the kiss - before lifting him up from his thighs. Kihyun landed on the wooden surface of the desk and sat there, opening his legs to leave space for his crush. The kiss heated up more and more each second; their tongues explored each other’s hot cavern and Kihyun couldn’t get enough of it.

Changkyun bit his student’s lower lip before parting from the kiss. He moved downwards, pecking every part of his jawline, his neck, his collarbones and lower to his clothed torso. Kihyun watched him as he unbuttoned his black jeans to take them off together with his blue underwear. He placed the clothes on the chair carefully and Kihyun chuckled because he had that same obsession of organizing everything all the time. Changkyun then caressed the bare skin of his thighs softly and started kissing them, getting closer and closer to his untouched member. Kihyun moaned when his teacher took him in his mouth and intertwined his fingers with those black locks.

Changkyun bobbed his head, taking him deep a few times before letting go to suck on his balls. Kihyun got surprised when his companion spread his legs farther to lick on his entrance. He never experienced something like that though he loved it already. He moaned loud to let Changkyun know he could go on and felt a tongue penetrating his hole lightly. Kihyun enjoyed the elder’s ministrations, pulling his hair with one hand while he rested the other on the desk to keep his body in a seated position.

Changkyun stroked his member to stimulate him from both ends and he already felt like coming. His teacher was making him feel so much pleasure and he moaned even louder when two wet fingers penetrated his entrance. Kihyun didn’t know if he could hold his orgasm. Changkyun went in and out of his body in a fast speed, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust, and stroked his hard leaking member too. Kihyun lifted his own t-shirt up and came on his stomach and chest, clenching around Changkyun’s fingers. His orgasm was really powerful though he wished to go on. He wouldn’t stop at that point, he already had his professor and he wanted more. “Hyung” he called, breathing heavily as he tried to calm his raced heart. “Hurry up and fuck me” he ordered and Changkyun stared at him for a few seconds before moving to take off the remaining clothes.

They kissed naked and the elder suddenly interrupted the kiss to go look for something in the other room. He got back with a bottle of lube and poured some on his hard cock. Kihyun opened his legs, holding them up with his arms as Changkyun guided his erection to his awaiting entrance. “Ah” the younger let out a soft moan, trying to relax. His English teacher was big and he was starting to feel pain. Changkyun kissed his lips gently the moment he was buried deep inside and helped him calm down. Kihyun felt a hand stroking his erection and he couldn’t wait anymore. “M-move” he said in between their connected lips and the elder went almost out of his body to then thrust forward.

Kihyun couldn’t stop moaning while Changkyun fucked him. His fantasy was coming true and it was way better than he imagined. The black haired thrust hard and fast inside of him while those lips moved against his own and, the moment Changkyun parted to move even faster, Kihyun let go of his legs to sit up a bit. He wanted to see the other’s member going in and out of his body. His eyes started closing but he tried his best to keep them open.

They moved in that position for a while until Changkyun lifted him up from his waist. He went out of his body to make him stand up and turned him around, penetrating him again from behind. His upper body rested on the desk while the elder fucked him and he stroked his own member when he felt the need of it.

Kihyun’s second orgasm was nearing and he didn’t know what came into him when he pushed Changkyun away and made him fall on the chair. The student straddled his lap, letting the hard cock penetrate him once more. He didn’t wait to bounce up and down in a fast speed and Changkyun’s hands held his thighs securely. The latter went upwards with his hips to help him, making him lose his balance at the strong sensations he was feeling. He didn’t know if he’d be able to last for long and Changkyun wasn’t in a better state. They both bit their lower lip and closed their eyes tightly the moment they couldn’t take it anymore. Kihyun clenched hard around the elder’s erection as he came in between their bodies. His companion followed closely and filled his entrance with his cum.

They stayed there just hugging and breathing. Kihyun’s head was resting on Changkyun’s shoulder and he pecked his neck before lifting it. His teacher seemed to be satisfied but he suddenly remembered Kihyun was his student and his eyes widened. “Oh my God! What have I done?!” he panicked and the younger started laughing. “Wait, wait” Changkyun covered the brunette’s mouth with his palm to stop him. “Don’t laugh, they’ll fire me” he covered his face with his hands to then let his forehead fall on Kihyun’s chest.

“Relax, hyung” the student patted his back to then caress it softly. “They’ll never find out” he said and Changkyun finally stared back at him. “And I’m about to finish school so...”

“I... I guess you are right” they both chuckled and Kihyun lifted his body up a little to make his companion’s flaccid member slip out of his body. “So” his professor spoke. “All these lessons were only to get in my pants?” Kihyun laughed loudly at that. “You dropped your pencil on purpose, didn’t you?” they both ended up laughing, stopping only when their lungs were craving for air.

“Yeah, I understand everything... I’m sorry about that” Kihyun apologized and watched Changkyun while he reached for some tissues that were on the desk. “The pencil was an accident! I swear” he kept on talking and his companion gently cleaned him up. It was really sweet how he moved his hand slowly around his torso to then move to his entrance and then threw the tissues to the garbage can that was near his chair. “I just got the idea thanks to my pencil” they both giggled.

“I thought these kind of things didn’t happen in reality” Changkyun made him laugh more.

“You seriously didn’t suspect anything?” Kihyun couldn’t believe it; he was being extremely obvious.

“I thought it was just my imagination” the black haired softly lifted him up and started handing him his clothes. “Let’s get dressed to talk better” he said to then peck the younger’s lips lovingly, making him relax. __‘He might like me back’__  he thought with a grin plastered on his face. They got dressed to then go to the living room. Changkyun dragged him there to be more comfortable and they sat on the couch side by side. “What’s gonna happen now?” his teacher asked and it was a hard question because he never really thought about it.

“I don’t know...” he sighed. “What if we keep on seeing each other and we date secretly until I finish school?” he smiled and his companion kissed his nose.

“Okay” Changkyun pecked his lips. “I’ve never done this before but I really like you, Yoo Kihyun” the younger hugged his professor, squeezing him happily.

“I like you a lot too, Professor Im” he whispered and they both laughed. “I guess our English lessons will be different from now on” he added when they parted from the hug.

“I guess they will”


End file.
